1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of retrieving and extracting syllable rhymes of a character string, and particularly relates to a perfect rhyme retrieval device capable of efficiently retrieving and extracting other character string having the same vowel sound (for example, “a”, “i”, “u”, “e”, “o”) or a nasal sound (“n”) as the vowel sound or the nasal sound of particularly an arbitrary character in the character string, a perfect rhyme retrieval method, a program realizing the method, and a computer readable recording medium recording the program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a case of writing lyrics or poems, produced works are well-ordered and attract interests, thus inviting a playful mind and producing high-style writing by syllable rhymes of the character string in the poems or lyrics. Each of the Rap music which has been a mainstream of American music in recent years, poems in British Literature, and Chinese poetry in old times has real presence of itself by syllable rhymes of the character string.
Such a rhyming work is performed by selecting a desired character string after careful consideration and strenuous efforts or by consulting a dictionary by a writer or an editor during writing lyrics or poems.
As described above, conventionally, when syllable rhymes of the character string (perfect rhymes) are found, the writer or the editor needs to extract a desired character string after careful consideration or by consulting a dictionary. Such a work is troublesome because a considerable load is added on the writer or the editor in labor and time, and therefore a suitable skill is required for the writer or the editor. Under such a circumstance, a document preparation work with syllable rhymes is considered to be a special occupational area which depends on a specialist (writers of lyrics or words or editors, etc.)
In recent years, there is a tendency that an ordinary person also writes words or lyrics. However, it is likely to produce works in which a rhyming style is not taken into consideration, thus producing the works not attracting interests and lacking in high style property. Even if the works succeed in rhyming, the ordinary writer or the editor is not accustomed to syllable rhyming during writing lyrics or poems, and such a work becomes painful. Under such a circumstance, even in a case that there is a person who plans to write lyrics or poems, it cannot be denied that such a plan is ended up in failure soon. This is one of the factors of not spreading music software, due to difficulty in writing lyrics.